Living is the best revenge
by Tabitha W
Summary: The end of Wickham brings a new beginning and new friends
1. A series of Letters

I owe nothing, the characters of Pride and Prejudice belong to Jane Austen. The characters of Sharpe, Bernard Cornwall. Sharpe's Justice story belong to Patrick Harbinson and John Tams. Please allow the poetic license with the timelines.

Horse Guards 1814

Darcy,

News has just reached Horse Guards that Captain George Wickham of the Scarsdale Yeomanry has been thrown out of the Army and is to hang. The charges are numerous, Court Martial and civil authorities have tried this case, intimidation, disobeying orders, behaviour unbecoming an officer, theft and murder.

It turns out that Major Sharpe was not at fault for the massacre at that town square. That was all Mister Wickham, trying to show off and please his new Master, Sir Willoughby Parfitt.

I have heard nothing of Mrs Lydia Wickham, though if she has any sense she would have gone into hiding on hearing that her husband has been charged for murder. However, I will see if I can find anything out for Cousin Elizabeth.

Looks like the bugger got what was coming to him at long last.

Send my love to your wife and your sister. Tell Elizabeth not to worry about her sister I will try and find her.

All the best,

Colonel Richard Fitzwilliam

Pemberley 1814

Fitz,

Find out as soon as possible what you can about Lydia and as fast as possible. Elizabeth can not work out whether to worry or just be relieved that he is no longer in her sisters and our lives.

What can you tell me about this Major Sharpe? I have heard the name bit cannot recollected where from, except something about an Eagle?

I believe and Elizabeth is in agreement with me and Georgiana with her that we owe Major Sharpe a great debt and one that has to be paid.

Thus we are on our way to London. We should be there in a few days, if he arrives in London before us from Yorkshire hold him there by any means possible.

Hope your parents are well.

Darcy

Richard,

I attach this note to William's letter. Please find out about Lydia as I am worried about her. Also tell Major Sharpe that he is not to leave. Georgiana would like to make his acquaintance, to say thank you for saving her life.

Your Cousin,

Lizzie

Horse Guards

Dear Darcy,

This is what I know about Major Richard Sharpe. He came up through the ranks making a name for himself in India. Stared out as a Private and then made Sergeant, while working with the then Lieutenant William Lawford. In 1803 he was made Ensign by then Sir Arthur Wellesley after saving his life at Assaye. In 1806 he joined the 95th Rifles. He gradually worked his way up the ranks. In 1809 he was made a captain of the South Essex Light Company after that complete and utter fool Colonel Simmerson lost his head in a small skirmish and ends up losing the King's Colours. This is probably when you started to hear about him as at the Battle of Talavera he took an Imperial Eagle with the help of his Sergeant, Sergeant Patrick Harper.

Around this time he met his first wife Teresa Morena, with whom he has a daughter, Antonia. Teresa was a Spanish Guerrilla, a Partisan, called '_la aguja'_, The Needle, I will not tell you why. Antonia was adopted by members of Teresa's family after she was murdered by a British Sergeant called Haskell. A mean bugger if there ever was one. Though as officers we did not always see it but apparently the men of his company jump for joy, so did all the men who ever served under him. Lizzie I apologise for my language back there. Shortly before Ms Morena murder he was made Major by the Prince Regent. He returned to England soon after the Peninsular Campaign and met and married Jane Gibbons. He returned to France and helps Wellington to defeat Bonaparte until the Allies entered Paris in March 1814.

However, while he was away the mouse did play. Mrs Sharpe had in this time set her self up with Lord Rossendale, why I have no idea. However, in setting herself up with Rossendale she took all his money. The sum of it is vast, having collected a fortune in jewels and gems in India plus the hoard he gathered in the Wars I would estimate that we are looking in excess of £30,000 up to I would say £60,000 but that is a very much conservative estimate. The man was not short of money. I hear through the grape vine that he is more annoyed about the money than the wife. For the simple reason he has started to suspect her true nature; that of a deceptive and manipulating personality. After the fall of Paris he was accused to murder and theft; the charges were false as it was proven and while trying to clear his name he started living with a woman called Lucille Lasson. It was not until Harper told him of his wife's deception that he started to actually live with her.

At present he is on his way back here from Yorkshire. Hopefully I will hold him here long enough for you to arrive.

I can not seem to find anything out about Mrs Wickham at the moment but I have asked the constabulary in Yorkshire to ask Wickham himself whilst he sits in a jail cell. About damn time to!

He should be here in a day or two.

My parents are well as is my older brother. They are playing the social scene as they do every year.

Say hello to Georgie for me.

Regards,

Colonel Richard Fitzwilliam


	2. Arrival in London

The following day Darcy, Elizabeth and Georgiana arrived in London, a full day ahead of schedule. It turned out the Georgiana was very eager to depart to London to met the Major. Colonel Fitzwilliam was there to greet them along with the house staff.

'How was the journey?'

'As well as can be expected.' replied Darcy

'Lizzie, Georgie, pleasure to see you again. I have news Major Sharpe and Sergeant Major Harper are at present due to arrive in London this evening. Harper had started to make his way home to Ireland when we caught up with him. They are going to be at Horse Guards tomorrow morning at 11.

'We will be there, Richard.' Said Darcy

Colonel Fitzwilliam turned to leave Darcy House, as he was preparing to depart he said 'Well I will leave you in peace. Goodnight.'

'Fitzwilliam' cried Darcy

'Yes Darcy.' He responded

'Where do you think you are going?'

'Home'

'Why?' said Darcy

'My job is done.' Fitzwilliam joked.

'Fitz, I know you can not stand staying at home when your brother is in town, as he has been for the past two weeks. Too much society for your tastes as well as your brothers. In fact you have been living here, am I correct?' Here Darcy paused, all bit briefly, but, before Fitzwilliam could argue the point he continued. 'I am not going to kick you out of your own home just because I have arrived. Besides the Ladies and I what to hear more about Major Sharpe.' Darcy stated

'Thank you' responded Fitzwilliam

'Now go to the Billiard Room and I'll just get changed then I will join you for a game.'

'Typical' stated Lizzie to Georgiana 'These two meet up and disappear to the Billiard room with no concern for us' teased Lizzie.

'They have been like this as long as I can remember.' Stated Georgiana to Lizzie. 'I have never known them any different. It was either Billards or Fencing or Riding Lizzie. Boys and their toys you know how it is.' Exclaimed Georgiana in a teasing tone.

'You know Darcy, Georgie is going to be a pain in the coming season. Lizzie you have tutored her to well. She can even spar with me now.' Said Fitzwilliam

'Fitz, I have always been able to spar and beat you thoroughly I just chose not to. As to protect your male ego. Now go and have your game and then Lizzie and I will join you afterwards.' Here she paused and took a breath. 'How about a competition Ladies against Gentlemen?' she asked.

'I believe we have been beaten and you have been dismissed Fitz. See you soon' said Darcy.

First down to the Billiard room was Darcy refreshed and changed after the journey. Fitzwilliam took the time they were alone to get the answer to the question that was uppermost in his mind.

'Darcy, what has happened to Georgiana? She is turning into your Lizzie.' Stated Fitz

'Is that a bad thing?'

'No, not at all, but it is a shock.' Said Fitzwilliam

'I agree; the best thing I ever did was to marry Elizabeth. She has brought laughter to Pemberley. And Ana, as she is now called at home, has come on in leaps and bounds especially around family and family friends at home. Lizzie has done superbly bringing her out of her shell. However, since news has reached us that Wickham is to hang she has fully resorted to the Georgie, sorry Ana of old.'

'What is with the name change?' said Fitz

'That was Lizzie and Ana together. She said being Georgie made her seem 10 years old and Georgiana an old maid. Ana, I suppose is to remind me that she is soon to be 'out' in society. I have to admit it helps I no longer see her as a young child who is more than ten years my junior, but the start of the young lady she will and is becoming. However, I also think that Wickham had a lot to do with the name change as he called her Georgie and Georgiana. Anyway we need to change the topic before the Ladies arrive.'

'As usual you are right Darcy; now are you going to break or am I?'

'After you Fitz. By the by, why was Teresa Morena called _the Needle_?I assume you know but did not think that it was appropriate for the Ladies to know!'

'According to Colonel Hogan, it was gained because she killed French Officers.'

'Am I going to be enlightened into how?'

'By slitting their throats' Fitzwilliam simply stated. 'My turn now as you missed'

Darcy collected himself and quickly tried to get over the shock 'Ah, bloody hell, why?'

'How else are you going to get revenge on the French Officers who raped and killed your mother, blinded your father who later died from infection, raped her sister who even as a devote Roman Catholic then committed suicide once who found out that she was with child and finally raped her.

'Ok that justification I can see but it still makes me thank God we live on an Island away from the Continent' said Darcy.

'Sharpe is a strange officer Darcy. Remember that when you meet him'

'Why Fitz?' said Darcy

'Yes Richard, why should we remember that?' said Lizzie. As her and Ana entered the room.


End file.
